Welcome to a vampires life
by pandaxsaurusxrex
Summary: Sequel:The Past Really Does Come Back to Haunt You Its 3 months later and underway is the wedding Kirsten and Damien are in love as ever but when someone from the past comes back to ruin the future can their love survive or die trying?
1. Chapter 1

K.P.O.V

All it took was 3 days and Alice convinced me to let her plan the wedding. She used that unfair "If you loved me you'd let me do it."

In ways I was exactly like my mother. I couldn't deny Alice.

I've been engaged to Damien for 3 months now and the wedding was coming up in two weeks. Two weeks and I would be Mrs. Kirsten Driscoll. Just thinking about it sent shivers down my spine.

At this moment, Alice and I were out shopping for my dress. Yes I know, I should of done this at least a month ago, but Alice insisted we wait, for what reason I don't know. Alice wanted it handmade, that way we knew it would fit. Though it was sure to be expensive. Anytime I denied her, she'd give me a look that said "You let me plan the wedding, now you do what I say" I sighed and stood there as the seamstresses poked and prodded the fabrics being fitted around me.

A.P.O.V

I couldn't wait to see how the dress came out on Kirsten. She thought I just picked a design from a magazine, but really, it was my own design. Kirsten insisted we buy off the rack. Ick, like I'm going to allow my niece to wear and off the rack wedding dress.

"Alice," Kirsten whined, "Are we anywhere near done? I wanna go home."

She is too much like Bella.

"Nope." I answered simply

She groaned and stood there. I don't get how Bella and Kirsten both hated anything that had to do with fashion. Then the vision came.

_Something was running through the forest. It was too fast for me too see in the vision._

"_Have you found them?" came a voice._

"_Yes, seems like they're having a little party. A wedding I believe." another voice said._

_Then out of the shadows stepped the mutt. _

"_Thanks Quil, I owe you one." Jacob said._

"_No problem. They wouldn't recognize my scent." He replied._

I came back into reality and gasped too quietly for the humans to hear. Kirsten looked at me with a knowing look. She had come to perfect her power of reading minds. She was so attuned to Damien that in a time of need, his thoughts came the loudest. She had learned from her father how to get into other peoples heads. The only difference between Edward and his daughter was that she could turn it on and off. I faked a smile, but she saw through it.

"I saw the vision. They're gonna ruin everything aren't they." She said at vampire speed.

I shook my head no. I wouldn't let them.

**Well here is your sequel. So many people asked for one and since its summer vacation and I have nothing better to do, I decided to write one.**

**I own nothing of course. The genius that is Stephanie Meyer does.**

**Oh and Kirsten's wedding dress won't be on my profile until the actual wedding. You have at least 4 or 5 chapters until then.**

**Evil aren't I D**

**REVIEW.**


	2. Chapter 2

K.P.O.V

This wasn't happening. I wasn't going to let that mutt ruin my wedding. My entire life, sorry, existence was going into this wedding and I wasn't gonna let some flea bitten dog ruin it.

An hour or so later, Alice and I were on our way home. When I began to hear Damien's worrisome thoughts, I knew we were close and I would be in his arms soon.

_I hope she's okay. I miss her. I can't believe I have the most perfect woman ever._

I giggled at his thoughts. Alice looked at me confused, but let it drop. When Alice stopped the car I ran inside and into our room.

"Miss me?" I asked

Suddenly I was picked up and spun around the room.

"I'm going to take that as a yes." I said giggling.

"Yes I missed you. I haven't seen you all day." Damien said giving a cute pout.

I pecked him lightly on the lips and wiggled out of his arms. I went over to my desk and began my homework. School was ending in a week, but they still gave us homework.

"Ugh," I groaned "Why can't I have an excuse not to do homework?"

"I can give you one." Damien breathed into my ear.

Although my heart couldn't beat anymore, I knew that it'd be accelerating so badly right now. I was lifted from the chair and his lips crushed onto mine. Kissing Damien was always amazing and left me breathless, although I didn't have to breath. I felt the bed come up beneath me. Through these three months, I've been able to overcome my physical boundaries with Damien, although _that_ hasn't happened yet. We want to wait until after the marriage for _that_.

D.P.O.V

I love her so much. I can't wait for the wedding. As we laid in the bed together, I holding her in my arms, I thought of how alone and distant I was from others before I met this family. Sure, her reading my thoughts kinda scared me, especially that I worry about her all the time when shes away from me, but I'll have to live with the fact that she can't be with me every second of everyday.

"So I'm perfect huh?" She said.

I knew she heard that.

"I think so." I replied

She smiled her radiant smile and snuggled closer to me.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you and always will." I replied kissing her nose.

I went to go kiss her again, but she levitated me off her.

"Sorry lover boy, but I have homework to do."

I groaned and she giggled. I love her.

**I know not much is happening, but I have major writers block...I promise it'll get better. **

**I own nothing, but the plot and 3 of the characters (Jeff is back MUHAHAHAHA)**

**Until next time**

**ECL**


	3. Chapter 3

K.P.O.V

I finished my homework and bounced back onto the bed next to Damien. As soon as my body hit the bed, I was in his arms. Oh how I loved being in his arms. We laid in bed for an hour talking about the wedding and how we will spend the rest of our existence together. I wanted so much to tell him about the dogs plan, but he seemed so happy and excited for the wedding that I didn't want to ruin it for him. Alice is probably telling everyone else right now. As that thought went through my head, I heard a loud roar from downstairs that could only be my fathers. Damien got up and ran downstairs. I got up and followed him.

"_Oops. Maybe I shouldn't have done that."_

Yep. It was my dad.

"What was that?" Damien asked.

"Um nothing. I was just thinking about some things and got upset." My father lied quickly.

Damien looked skeptical.

"Kirsten," Damien said, "whats going on?"

Damn. He knows I can't lie to him. I looked at the rest of my family for help.

"_He was bound to find out one way or another dear. Just tell him."_

Esme was usually right. I took a deep breath.

"Alicehadavisionthatthestupiddogwasgoingruinourwedding!"

I said it in such a rush, I didn't even understand it, even with vampire hearing.

"Kirsten." Damien said sternly.

I looked down at the ground.

"Alice had a vision that...that the stupid dog was going to ruin our wedding." I said in a whisper.

I saw him tense up.

"Thats not going to happen." He said in a deadly voice that scared even me.

Damien turned towards me and his eyes were black with rage. I could see he was trying to stay controlled. I walked towards him and pulled him into a hug. I felt his body ease up and put his arms around me.

"I love you so much. I'm going to make sure that stupid mutt doesn't ruin our special day." He whispered.

"I love you too. More then anything. I could honestly care less if he does or doesn't. As long as I'm with you for the rest of eternity, I am perfectly fine." I said back.

"_HEY! Can you two let the love die down a little. I'm ready to pounce on Alice."_

"Ha ha. Sorry Jasper." I replied to his thoughts.

Everyone looked at me. They were utterly amazed that I had two powers still. They knew I had slightly perfected it with the help of my dad, but they were still amazed.

E.P.O.V

"_That stupid mutt. I'll kill him, I swear."_

"Dad, relax. Nothing going to happen." Kirsten said.

At this moment, we went out to hunt. Everyone else was at home, trying to figure out how to stop this vision.

"I'm sorry, but I honestly don't want your day to be ruined. I was stupid and honestly ruined my life, up until I found Bella and you again. I don't want him to be the reason for you two to be ripped apart or something." I replied.

Kirsten pondered this until we reached the woods. We let our animal sides take over.

After we finished hunting, Kirsten and I just walked through the woods and talked. Her and I have become very close over the last year. I could talk to her about anything and everything and she did the same with me. She trusted me with everything and I'd guard that with my life. We walked and walked for hours. This is what usually happened when we went hunting, just us two. As we walked deeper and**T** deeper into the woods, Kirsten rambled on about the wedding and life with a vampire family. It was pretty much the same things we've discussed for months. I loved that she can trust me.

"Oh dad. I'm sorry. I've done nothing, but talk and you haven't gotten a word in edge wise." Kirsten said after some time.

"Its okay. I don't mind." I replied.

She smiled and we walked in silence for a few minutes, until her cell phone rang. She answered it.

"Hello?" She said.

She stood silent for a few seconds until a panicked look came across her face, which then turned to rage. She hung up the phone and ran towards the house without saying a word.

"Kirsten!" I yelled.

She just kept running. I caught up to her easily and tried to stop in front of her, but she easily dodged me. We ran and ran until we reached the house. She opened the door to the house and standing in front of out family was...

**Bwhahahahahaha I'm so evil. I own nothing. Wait until I update again. Ha ha. REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:I AM BACK MUHAHAHA! I know its been forever and I've been meaning to update, but I've just been so busy and well yeah, but I promise to be updating a lot now.**

_Previous chapter:__She smiled and we walked in silence for a few minutes, until her cell phone rang. She answered it._

_"Hello?" She said._

_She stood silent for a few seconds until a panicked look came across her face, which then turned to rage. She hung up the phone and ran towards the house without saying a word._

_"Kirsten!" I yelled._

_She just kept running. I caught up to her easily and tried to stop in front of her, but she easily dodged me. We ran and ran until we reached the house. She opened the door to the house and standing in front of out family was..._

K.P.O.V

My outrage hit me when I saw his stupid,pubic ridden face.

"Leave." Came my deathly voice.

"Hunny, I came to talk. I want to make everything right. Leave this zero and get with the hero baby." Jeff tried to flirt.

Jeff Newton, the bane of my existence. If it weren't so immoral to kill him, I would. My family had left the room as I ran into the house, too fast for human eyes, not that this unobservant twit noticed anything.

"Get out and go home before I completely kick your ass." I threatened.

He stared at me like I had three heads. I had never spoken to him like that, well before my vampire familyof course. He terrified me when I was just a year younger.

"But...ba..baby." he plead nervously.

If my smile could radiate sun beams, at that moment they would of. Damien had just desecended the stairs, his happy glance at me, turned murderous at the sight of the human before him. His nose wrinkled at his scent and even he was adorable then.

"I suggest to get the fuck out of this house before I destroy you." Damien's godly voice threatened.

He sounded deadlier than me and Jeff could sense the danger coming towards him. Jeff, still trying to make his feeble attempts at hitting on me, was backing into the door behind him.

"You come back and your head will be apart of your internal anatomy." Damien threatened again.

Jeff stood still for a split second and then continued to back up. I stood behind Damien, allowing him to advance forward on this weak minded loser whom I had been so afraid of at one point.

"Kir...Kirsten? Are you...married?" Jeff stupidly stuttered, catching a glimpse of the ring on my finger.

_"THIS STUPID FUCKING HUMAN HAS GOT TO BACK OFF OF HER. She is too perfect for any male, human or vampire. If he asks..."_

_"Shes married? Isn't she like my age? Holy shit maybe shes preggo..."_

I cut off the thoughts there. Oh no no no, Jeff is going to tell the whole town and then it'll get back to...

"NO! YOU KEEP YOUR FUCKING MOUTH SHUT YOU SLIMY GOOD FOR NOTHING WASTE OF SPERM!" I screamed.

Damien and Jeff stared at me in complete shock, Jeff ,I think, more in fear than anything.

"Uhm...erm...Uhhhh" Jeff stammered after my outburst.

_"Is she not ready to be married? Whats going on with her? Why is she..."_

Realization struck Damien's face. Damien rushed forward, grabbed Jeff and was shaking him with such force, I thought his head come off.

"YOU BETTER KEEP QUIET! I swear if I hear one inkling that this gets out, I'll kill you!"

Jeff stammered incoherently as Damien shook him and my father appeared and grabbed Damien away from Jeff.

"Damien, if it gets out we will deal with him, MORALLY." my father explained.

He must of heard the murder plots throughout Damien's mind and I couldn't help but 's head snapped up and he smiled too as Jeff stared at us, confused. He took the short time that we were not paying attention to him to sneak out the door and run.

_"Holy Christ, mother of god, HOLY FUCK! They are all crazy."_

My father and I laughed at his thoughts and the rest of our family appeared, upholding looks that Jeff's thoughts had just described. We must be the only two crazy vampires in the world. My father released Damien and he ran to me and held me in his arms. He held me as if he were expecting something, like for me to cry or...and it hit me. He thought I was still afraid. He expected me to cry and then he'd make me laugh or blush. I blushed. My mother looked at me knowingly and we laughed. It was my fathers turn to look baffled this time.

"I'm okay I promise." I said, looking up at Damien's topaz eyes.

Somehow they looked a deeper,more beautiful topaz than mine. Mine had flecks of brown in them, a trait I had inherited from my mother when she was human. His eyes made me feel like nothing in the world could get in the way of our love.

**Sucky chapp**y **I know, but I just returned and its 4:30 in the am here, so I am off to bed and will update by Saturday the latest. =] Peace out cubscouts**


	5. ANI'M SORRYY33

**Alright guys, I am gonna have to put this story on hiatus. I'm sorry, but I have no ideas for it right now. I promise if I don't post a chapter by the end of September, you can pelt me with tomatoes. I love you and good bye for now**

**ECL**


	6. Chapter 6

**Guess whos backkkkkkkkk. I know its been such a long long time, but I have been busy and I was in the hospital for a while...it was really bad. I am now back and here to make it up to you. This chapter is going to consist of a few days of work. My boyfriend isn't exactly into this stuff, so I gotta work it around him, so it'll be a while in between chapters from now on, but updates will happen. Promisee.**

**KPOV**

A few days flew by without a hitch. Alice continued to plan the wedding which was coming up much too fast. I was getting whiplash at how fast everything was going. Right now, I was in the car with my mother whom I'd asked to come with me for the final fitting of my wedding dress.I hated being away from Damien and I hated the Emmett's thoughts of a bacholer party for Damien.

"Kirsten."

"Yeah mom?"

"Well, uhm...I know that you and Damien are obviously so serious about each other and all, but you're a rare breed of vampire dear and just I'm..."She stopped.

She looked ahead at the road which was winding way too quickly past us and then back at me.

"..Well I just...uhm.."

Is she could still blush, she would of been.

"Mom...are you...are you trying..."I sputtered.

It hit me. She wanted to have "the talk". Holy shit...if I were still somewhat human, I'd be red as a flippin firetruck about now. My mom laughed nervously and we avoided eye contact.

"Uhm...well its just I know you were born whilst I was still human and although you were completely turned...you're still a rare vampire breed having two powers and all and..just...be safe."

I couldn't help it anymore...I laughed and my mom focused on the road.

_"Wow, being a mom sucks. I wonder if this is what Charlie felt like."_

That just made me laugh again and even harder this time. By the time we reached the gown place in Port Angeles, I was laughing so hard I was gasping for air I didn't need.

"It wasn't that funny." Mom said flatly.

"But...your...though..." I broke off into another fit of laughter.

She knew what I was trying to say and shook her head. The helpful lady behind the counter whom stared at me like I had two heads ushered us into the back room where there was a bag hanging in one of the changing rooms. I calmed myself and entered it. I quickly changed into the dress and it was absolutely perfect. Alice knew what she was talking about when she said that it should be custom. It was exactly as I pictured it. I was looking forward to this wedding more now than ever.

**DPOV**

Kirsten had left early this morning with Bella for the final dress fitting before next week. I can't believe I am actually marrying the girl of my dreams. She is way too good for me, but somehow I got her. I could sit here and think about every perfect part of her, personality,intelligence,looks, all day long, but am inturrupted by a knock on the door.

"Damien, Alice needs us downstairs. She wants you to try on your suit before next week just to be sure it was hemmed correctly."

"Thanks Edward. I'll be down soon."

"Damien, I'm glad that shes found you. You both deserve a lot of happiness."

I'm taken aback by severity of the emotion in the statement. I know Kirsten is his daughter and all, but as a father shouldn't he be threatening me, if I hurt her you can't imagine the pain you'll be in and all that?

Edward laughs.

"Yes, thats probably what I should be doing, but for right now just get downstairs."

My face contorts at the thought of trying on the damned suit again, but I sigh and follow Edward downstairs. I am guessing due to the expression on my face when we reach the bottom,Emmett and Jasper break out into a chorus of laughter. I sneer and them and stand still after Alice runs in the room and forces a bag into my hand.

"!" She says.

I sigh and go change. When I come out of the bathroom adjacent to the living room, Emmett breaks out into cat calls like the ass that he is and Alice claps her hands happily.

"It .Take it off."

Emmett, Jasper and Edward can't help it anymore and their "calm and composed" faces break out into amused and laughing. I could kick them.

"Is that a challenge?" Edward asks, still amused.

"What if it is?"I play along.

"LET'S GO THEN!" Emmett yells, catching on to the mood.

I change back into my jeans and navy blue t-shirt and follow the rest of the guys outside, where the wrestling matchs commense. Kirsten,of course,still on my mind.

**I know, short and sappy and such, but I am working on getting this story going again. Like I said, Boyfriend isn't to into me doing this and such and just dealing with a lot of shit right now, but I promise, updates will happen more often. No more hiatus. Reviews, I own nothing, blah blah**

**~ECL**


End file.
